


Serpentine: Sacrement of Sin

by Master_of_the_Boot1



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drug Use, Graphic Description of Corpses, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Light Bondage, M/M, Original Character(s), male gem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 17:31:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19408012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_of_the_Boot1/pseuds/Master_of_the_Boot1
Summary: He was created to be Yellow Diamond's personal assassin, her dog, her slave.Tormented, branded and prosecuted he found a reason to live.Damned and tainted by hatred, he would find love.By the grace of the stars, he would find his personhood





	Serpentine: Sacrement of Sin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [APermanentResidentOfTheFriendzone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/APermanentResidentOfTheFriendzone/gifts).



> This was done as I have too many projects on the go and my personal life is turning to shit where I hardly have any time to write. But this idea grabbed me by the balls and would not let go. 
> 
> So enjoy. 
> 
> And Check out A Permanent Resident of the Friendzone. He's awesome and a very good writer.

Serpentine: Sacrament of Sin

The Evil Prologue

_Delmarva, Crystal Gem Beachhouse, Today_

Serpentine sat atop his favourite tree stump and mediated. Something which a human would find incredibly uncomfortable but as he was generally a sexless, adaptive and gendered alien built for war he had no problems with it. He didn’t even mind when a young man nearing his sixteenth birthday interrupted his meditation. He had no reason to, he made clear to Steven Universe that the mediation clearing was his home as well as that of Serpentine.

“Hello, Steven,” Serpentine whispered, fangs peeking out of his lips and highlighting his reptilian features. “What can I do for you?”

“Connie swallowed a whole bottle of pills and nearly died this morning,” the boy said to him with red, bloodshot eyes and tear streaked eyes.

“Is that all?” Serpentine asked, his calm nature belied the concern in his eyes.

“Connie went off her medication because she and I thought my healing spit would fix her depression like it fixed her eyesight, but it didn’t,” the boy was on the verge of an outbreak of tears.

“It isn’t fair,” Serpentine said softly, “Please tell me that Connie is alright.”

Steven sobbed as the male gem produced a handkerchief from his gem. “She’s fine, she’s at the hospital but I feel so bad that I wish I’d died. I wish I didn’t lead her on with my healing spit. I wish she didn’t have depression.”

Serpentine stepped off his mediation stump. “Life isn’t fair, Steven. It’s going to get more painful as it drags on. But together we can stand against it and maybe try to restore some fairness to it. Connie loves you and cares. Whatever happens, I’ll be part of your family helping you get through these crisis.”

The boy’s lower lip quivered as he pulled Serpentine into a tight hug. The snake like gem grunted at the tightness of it. His slitted eyes narrowed as he hugged the boy tightly, memories of pain going through his mind. He knew what Steven was feeling, only too well.

He could relate.

_9000 Years ago, Arrakis, Canopus system_

“What the fuck is going on?” Demanded Yellow Agate. The thundering explosion in the Kindergarten reverberated through the camp and drew the attention of Jaspers, Topazes and a few stray Olivines.

The Ruby bowed her head before the huge, wide agate. “My Agate, the Serpentine batch is above expectations.”

“Did I fucking stutter!” growled Yellow Agate, brandishing a curved, wicked pickax from her gem; the shaggy yellow furs blowing in the sulphur choked winds.

“The Serpentines are going berserk,” the Ruby wept, worried that she’d be shattered on the spot. “One of them in particular melted two of the Jaspers leading the containment team. He’s on his way to the toxic waste depot.”

To the Ruby’s shock, Yellow Agate flashed a grin full of crooked, black and yellow teeth. “This is good. Get Yellow Diamond on the wailing stone before I kill you.” The fearful ruby fled as Yellow Agate began to laugh.

The gem himself who would be one day the famous serpentine ran on a mad dash through the canyons of the Northern Barrier Mountain range. Dry, arctic winds blew as blue flame shot from his hands and spewed from his mouth. The force of his rabid rage took him and would not let go. Somewhere in the back of his mind, there was a rational gem but he was locked under blind, psychotic hatred. Behind him, fellow Serpentines ran on a similar course, lashing out at anyone or anything that got too close.

Like a school of fish they charged in coordination; or maybe more like herd animals stampeding. Either way, nothing stood in their way as injectors were melted as legions of rubies failed to stop them. While they could resist the immense fire of the serpentines, the rubies lacked the strength or the coordination to properly do anything about the berserk newborn gems.

They could not be reasoned or talked down. So it was not with reason but blind, brutal force that they were met with. In the sky, something streaked across the rusty red skies like a comet. Streak of cosmic lightning emanated from her body as the air grew charged with ozone.

Serpentine stopped in his berserk anger as Yellow Diamond herself slammed down into the sandy canyon bottom, her impact turning the ground into glass. The beast inside serpentine froze and retreated before the great Diamond. Yellow Diamond brushed coal that crusted around her eyes and spat crude oil on the ground. Inside those bright yellow eyes lay a boundless darkness which no fire could light and no emotion could conquer.

Raising her arms, the golden diamond fired cosmic lightning upon the serpentines. Their gems dropped to the ground, but one remained. The strongest of the bunch who’d melted two perfect Jaspers with his fire. He alone stood to face Yellow Diamond’s wrath, her rage, her caprice.

He took him like a doll and he felt his rib analogues creak from the force. “You are perfect,” she sneered. Surveying him. Her free hand started to roam his body and Serpentine let out an unmanly shriek as her fingers prodded his genitals. “You are perfect,” she sneered once more, “Do you know who I am?”

for once who’d taken life from the second he’d emerged from the ground, Serpentine was fearful and weak in the grip of his one, true god. “You are the Lustrous Yellow Diamond. You are my Diamond.” he did the best salute he could under the circumstances, every movement in her grip felt like agony.

Her teeth snapped shut and her breath burned Serpentine’s nose. The stench of toxic benzene nauseated Serpentine and made him want to vomit. His eyes watered as Yellow Diamond’s nostrils flared and sniffed him, before exhaling turpentine fumes and carbon monoxide. “I am your Mistress. My word is law. The Word of White Diamond is a close second. I own you. I am your Goddess, I am your all, I am the end of all time and the beginning of everything.” she light crude dribbling down her chin. “You are my champion and I own you. As my champion I will take all you can bleed.”

Serpentine’s eyes grew wide as Yellow Diamond reached into her gem and produced a gem weapon. Hers just so happened to take the form of a giant, angular dildo bat.

“I return from fighting Shub-Niggurath and feasting on the blood of her billion children,” Yellow Diamond purred ravenously, “When I decree it, you will feast with me on the flesh and shards of my enemies. Now, don’t tense your sphincter because this will hurt no matter what.”

There was no further warning as Yellow Diamond pushed Serpentine down on her dildo bat like a screaming, sentient condom. Agony, shame and disbelief swept through Serpentine as his body burst like a balloon. He knew who Yellow Diamond was; she was the most logical and flawless gem of all existence. She wasn’t supposed to be the rapacious, bloodthirsty rapist he was being violated by. It was almost outside of his own body he saw himself poof, just as the act of rape pushed the intestines out his mouth.

When he poofed it was a mercy, because it would be the last time for the next two thousand years he would live without pain.


End file.
